Sonic(Shrek AU)
by crazy cat lover style
Summary: a second story of Shrek, now enjoy a story about a blue hedgehog reuses a half human and half Autobot princess.
1. Cast

**Sonic(Shrek)**

Sonic the Hedgehog as Shrek

Po from Kung Fu Panda as Donkey

Shadow the Hedgehog as Puss in boost

Emma Goodwill/Pink Ranger as princess Fiona

Amy Rose as Princess Fiona (ogre)

Tigress from Kung Fu Panda as dragon

Doctor Eggman as Lord Farquad

Tails as Pinocchio

Ratchet the Lombax as Gingy

Discord as the Magic Mirror

Optimus Prime(LA) as King Harold

Luna(EG) as Queen Lillian

King Sombra(EG) as Prince Charming

Nightmare Moon (EG) as the fairy godmother

Troy Burrows/Red Ranger as Shrek(Human)

Horse Donkey a himself

Princess Amelia Sparkles (EG) as Cinderella

Princess Flurry Heart (EG) as Snow White

Princess Solaria(EG) as Sleeping Beauty

Daybreaker(EG) as Rapunzel

Baby Pandas and Subarea Tiger as Donkey and Dragon's children

Aurora the Hedgehog, Classic Sonic the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog as the Ogres babies

Nightshade Prime (EG) as Artie

Starswirl Aberdeen (EG) as Merlin

Storm King as Rumpelstiltskin

The sirens as fifi

The Hedgehogs as the Ogres


	2. Chapter 2

"Once Upon a time there was a lovely Princess who was a ranger, but she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sore which an only be broken by love's first kiss, she was locked away in a castle guarded by terrible chinses tiger, many brave knights had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison but none prevailed, she waited in the chines tigers keep in the highest room of the tallest tower for her true love and true love's first kiss" the page from the book is ripped "yea, likes that's gonna ever happen, ah what a load of"

A blue hedgehog looks at his home "This is the life" says the blue hedgehog and his name was Sonic

It was night time, Sonic was enjoying chilly dogs, an angry mod trust passes his home "Again, can they ever let a hedgehog get some peace"

The mod tiptoed to Sonic's home not realizing he was behind them "Think it's in there"

"Alright let's get it"

"Hold on do you know what that thing will do to you"

"Yea, it'll grind your bones for its bread"

Sonic's laughing is heard "Well actually that would be a giant" the mod gets scared "Now hybrids hedgehog there much worse, they'll make a suit from your freshly peeled skin"

"No"

"they'll shave your liver, squeeze the jelly from your eyes actually it's quite good on toast"

"Back, back beast, back I warn ye" Sonic puts out the fire "Right"

Sonic made a load roar making the men scream "This is the part where you run away" whispers Sonic

The mod ran for dear life, Sonic gave a laugh "And stay out" Sonic saw something and picks it up "Wanted Fairytale Creature" Sonic throws is on the ground

* * *

"Alright this one's full take it away" Fairytale Creatures are being arrested

"Give me that" the guard brakes the witch's broom "Flying days are over"

"That's 20 pieces of silver for the witch, next" a panda say creatures in wages and cages

"Please don't turn me in I'll never be stubborn again I can change please give me other chance"

"Oh, shut up"

"Next, what do you got"

"this little wooden puppet"

"I'm not a puppet I'm a real toy" it's noise grey

"5 shillings for the possess toy, take it away"

"Father please don't let them do this help me"

"Next, what do you got"

"Well I got a talking panda"

"Right…well that's good for 10 shillings if you can prove it"

"oh, go on fella" the panda stood silent

"Well"

"his just nervous his really quiet the chatter box, speak you bone headed dolt"

"That's it I heard enough, Guards"

"No, he talks he does, I can talk I love to talk"

"Get her out of my sight"

"No I swear, he can talk"

Pixy dust gets on the panda "I can fly"

"He can talk"

"That's right fool now I'm a flying talking panda, you might have seen a house fly or maybe even a super fly but you have never seen a panda fly" the dust fades off "Oh uh"

"Size him" the panda runs for his life

He ran and ran and bumps into Sonic

The soldiers see Sonic "You their hybrid hedgehog"

"Yea"

"by the order of Lord Eggman I place you bother under arrest and transport you to a designated falsity"

"Oh really you can what army" the guards were not behind him and rans for his life

"Can I say something to you listen you were really something back there incredible"

"Are you talking to…me"

"Yes I was talking to you the names Po can I just tell you were great back there and those guards they thought they were all of that than you showed up and bam they were tripping all over themselves like babies in the woods, that made me feel real good to say that"

"Oh, that's great now really"

"Man, it's good to be free"

"Now why don't you celebrate you own freedom with your own friends, hm"

"But I don't have any friends, and I am not going out there by myself, hey wait a minute I got a better idea I'll stick with you" Po bugs Sonic so much

"Why are you following me"

"I tell you why" Po sings an annoying song

"Stop singing, well no wonder why you don't have any friends"

"wow only a true friend can be that truly honest"

"listen you take a look at what am I"

"Really furry"

"No I'm a hybrid hedgehog you know grad your porch and pitch fork doesn't that bother you"

"Nope, really"

"Really, really"

"Oh"

"Man, I like you, what's your name"

"Sonic the hedgehog"

"Sonic, do you know what I like about you Sonic you got that I don't care nobody thinks of me" Po say Sonic homes "who would live in a place like that"

"That would be my home"

"oh, an it is lovey just beautiful you know you are quit a decorator" Po read the sign since he knew 0 % of hybrids "I guess you don't entertain much do you"

"I like my privacy"

"You know I do to there's another thing we have income" says Po "Can I stay with you"

"What"

"Can I stay with you please"

"Of course,"

"Really"

"No"

"please you don't know what it's like to be consider a freak, well you do and that's why we got to stick together you got to let me stay please"

"Okay but one night only" Po gets into Sonic's house "What are you no, no"

"Oh, this is gonna be fun, we can stay you late, swap manly story and in the morning, I'm making waffles" Sonic get irritated "Where do I sleep"

"Outside"

"Oh um, outside is cool, I don't know you and you don't know me, here I go goodnight" Sonic close the door on him" Po sings the song again


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic was glad to have that panda outside

Po was not happy to be alone outside

"I thought I told you to stay outside"

"I am outside" says Po out the window

Sonic sees three blind mice

"What are you doing in my house"

A girl in a glass casket bis on Sonic's table "hey, no dead girl off the table"

"Where are we supposed to put her"

"the beds taken"

"Hu"

Sonic checks his room to see a wolf "What"

"I live alone I put up signs, I'm a terrifying hybrid hedgehog, what do I do to get a little privacy" Sonic saw the outside of his home "What are you doing in my home" everyone gets scared "Alright get out of here all of you, move it come on" a few creatures went into Sonic's house

Sonic looks at Po with a mad look "Hey don't look at me I didn't invite them"

"Well nobody invited us"

"What"

"We were force to come here"

"By who"

"Lord Eggman, he huff and he puff and sent in a diction notice"

"Okay fine, who knows where this, Eggman guy is"

"Oh I do I know where he is"

"does any one else besides him" Po was getting so excited and Sonic had to bring him along "Attention all Fairytale thingies do not get conferrable your welcome is awfully worn out in fact I'm gonna see this guy Eggman and get you all off my land and back where you came from"

Sonic leaves his home with Po

Po sings an annoying song "What did I say about singing"

"Can I whistle"

"No"

"Can I hum"

"alright" Po hums

* * *

A man that looks like a scientist walks into the torchers chamber

"that's enough, he is ready to talk"

A two tailed fox coughs

The fox called tails talked a little

"my lord we found it"

"Well what are you waiting for bring it in"

They show Eggman a mirror

"magic mirror"

"don't tell him anything" he had tails taken away

"Evening, mirror mirror on the wall is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all"

"well tacitly you're not a king"

"A felonious" he smashes a hand mirror "You were saying"

"What I mean is a, you're not a king yet, but you can become one all you have to do is marry a princess"

"Go on"

"So, sit back and relax my lord because it's time for you to meet today's eligible bachelorettes and here they are" a girl in rag clothes in purple is shown "bachelorette # 1 is mentally abused in far far away, she likes sushi and hot tubing anytime, her hobbies include cooking and cleaning for her 2 evil step sisters, please welcome Amelia Sparkles" Princess Amelia Sparkles is shown

A girl in white is shown in a glass container and is asleep "bachelorette # 2 is a beautiful girl from far far away from a land of crystals, all though she lives with 7 little men, she's not easy, just kiss her dead frozen lips and find out what a live wire she is come on, give it up for Flurry Heart" Princess Flurry Heart is shown

A girl is that looks normal is shown "And last but surtenly not least, bachelorette # 3 is guarded by a chines tiger, and lives in a castle surrounded by hot lava but don't let that cool you off, she is like the wind and of course she's a power Ranger, yos for the rescuing Princess Emma" Princess Emma is show unhappy in a tower

"So, will it be bachelorette #1, bachelorette #2, or bachelorette #3" the guards get excited

"#3"

"Lord Eggman you've chosen Princess Emma" Princess Emma is shown

"Princess Emma, she's perfect, all I have to do is find someone"

"But I probably should mention the little thing that happens at night"

"I'll do it"

"Yes, but after sunset"

"Silence, I will make this Princess Emma my queen and robotropolic will finally have the perfect king, Captain assemble your finest men, were going to have a tournament"


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic and Po made it to robotic city

They notice that it was quit

Po saw something and played the most annoying song

They heard the horns blow

Eggman gives a speech "Shall rescue the Princess Emma from the fiery keep of the tiger" after finishing his speech everyone saw Sonic "What is that, it's hideous"

"Oh, that's not very nice"

"indeed, knights new plan, the one who kills the hybrid hedgehog will be name champion how about him" the knights charge for Sonic, but he takes them all out with Po

The guards aim weapons at Sonic "Shall I give the orders sir"

"No, I got a better idea" Eggman gives his speech "People of Robotic city I give you our champion"

"What"

"Congratulations hybrid hedgehog, you won the honor of a remarkable and great noble quest"

"Quest I'm already on a quest, a quest to get my land back"

"your land"

"yea my land where you dumped all those Fairytale creatures"

"indeed, alright blue hybrid hedgehog I'll make a deal with you go on this quest for me and I give you your land back"

"exactly the way it was

"yes"

"And"

"as good as gone"

"What kind of quest"


End file.
